un retour
by margotte
Summary: apres le 213 1er episode en ligne
1. 1er episode

1ere partie

**Hey upper East, ici gossip girls celle qui révèle au grand jour ce que l'élite New-Yorkaise se donne tant de mal a caché. Nous avons repère juste avant les vacances, Chuck Bass quittant la maison des Waldorf. D'âpres une source intérieure, Chuck lui aurai juste laissé un mot. Chuck garde tes quelques derniers amis. Serena et Aaron s'envolaient à Buenos aires. Mais s qu'est devenu le garçon solitaire. Les Humphrey se retrouvait tous ensemble a Noël. Comme c'est mignon, a Brooklyn noël est toujours en famille est sans alcool. Dommage je préfère l'alcool. Quand a Nate, aucune nouvelle a part c'est aller régulier chez Blair. Mais que nous mijotes-tu encore Nate. Aurais-tu une envie de vengeance sur ce pauvre Chuck ?**

Le jour se levait sur New-York. Dans une maison de luxe de l'upper East side, une jeune fille brune se réveille avec un air inquiet. Son premier regard et pour son portable. Aucun message. Blair se souvenait de ce fatidique jour, il y a une semaine, le soir ou Chuck était parti avec pour seul adieu une lettre. Depuis la jeune fille le recherchait avec l'aide de Nate.  
_Dorota : ah miss Blair! Vous êtes réveillé ?  
Blair : bonjour Dorota.  
Dorota : M. Archibald vous attend en bas pour un petit déjeuner. Il me demande de vous dire que vous devez vous préparer et le rejoindre en bas.  
Blair : merci Dorota. Dites à Nate que j'arrive dans 20 min  
Dorota : oui miss Blair.  
Blair partit dans sa salle de bains._  
Dans la maison des van der woodsen, Lily et Eric déjeunait ensemble.  
_Eric : Serena doit rentrer quand ?  
Lily : aujourd'hui je crois.  
Eric : géniale!  
Lily : tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?  
Eric : je pensais retrouver Jenny !  
Lily : d'accord  
Eric : et toi ?  
Lily : je compte aller voir Rufus je dois lui expliquer quelque chose._

A Brooklyn la même se reproduisait dans la cuisine des Humphrey.  
_Rufus : les enfant à table. J'ai fait des gaufres._  
Jenny et dan arrivèrent.  
_Rufus : bien dormi ?  
Dan : Um  
Rufus : traduction  
Jenny : Serena arrive aujourd'hui.  
Rufus : donc ?  
Jenny : dan se demande si elle n'est pas marier avec Aaron  
Dan/Rufus : Jenny  
Jenny : quoi ?  
Rufus : tu fais quoi toi aujourd'hui ?  
Jenny : Eric !  
Dan : il se passe quoi entre Eric et toi ?  
Jenny : rien _  
Elle partit dans sa chambre tout en claquant sa porte

**Un bien se peut se diviser. Vous devriez vous méfier Little j et lonely boy. Je pense que vous parents ne sont aussi clair que ce que vous croyez. Mais qui a dit que les amours frères-sœur sont inacceptables ? Quelqu'un mais sûrement pas moi.**

Nate et Blair étaient dans un café vers central Park. Il discutait au-dessus de leur petit déjeuner.  
_Blair : qu'est ce qui était si important Nate pour que tu viennes en personne ?  
Nate : Chuck  
Blair : j'aurais du m'en douter. Il a fait quoi encore  
Nate : il est de retour en ville  
Blair : quoi !!!!!!!!!!???????????  
Nate : apparemment son oncle l'a ramené.  
Blair son oncle ?  
Nate : le frères de Bart  
Blair : il est ou ?  
Nate : dans l'avion  
Blair : explique.  
Nate : hier soir j'ai reçu un appel de jack Bass me disant que suite a notre inquiétude Lily avait appelé jack et il s'était chargé de la retrouver. Il était à Bangkok. Et apparemment il était en mauvaise état.  
Blair : il arrive à quel heure ?  
Nate : a 11 h !  
Blair : ils vont au palace ?  
Nate : Oui. Il risquera de s'énerver contre Serena chez eux.  
Blair : comme a l 'enterrement ?  
Nate : oui_  
Serena était dans l'avion. Elle avait l'air pensive. Une hôtesse passa à coté d'elle.  
_Hôtesse : mlle souhaitait vous quelque choses._  
Serena ne l'entendit pas.  
_Hôtesse : mlle ?  
Serena sursauta.  
Serena : Excusez-moi  
Hôtesse : ce n'est rien. Souhaitez-vous quelque choses ?  
Serena : Non-merci._Serena était pensive. Elle repensait à la veille.

Flash-back

Serena et Aaron étaient dans les rues de buenos aires , il était main dans la main.  
_Aaron : tu rentre à New-York demain ?  
Serena : oui ! attend tu as dit « tu » ?  
Aaron : oui je ne rentre pas a New-York.  
Serena : pourquoi ?  
Aaron : déjà mon père et eleanor m'on proposé de les rejoindre dans les caraïbes pour noël. J'ai accepté et puis il y a dan !  
Serena : quoi « dan » ?  
Aaron, : tu ne l'as toujours pas oublier depuis votre rupture.  
Serena : comment ca ?  
Aaron : je sais que je n'était qu'une facade.  
Serena : je me sens mal je rentre a l'hotel._Arrivé a l'hotel Serena se jeta sur le lit et pleura. Elle pleura durant un long moment jusqu'à retrouvé ses esprits.  
flash-back

E**h ! lonely boy meme a des million de kilometres de distance tu arrive a faire parler de toi , et pas toujours en bien. Faut que tu m'explique moi aussi je veuille etre celebre. Et puis comme on dit le premier amour est-il le bon ?**

Jenny et Eric étaient dans central parc. Il discutait.  
_Jenny : Serena rentre donc aujourd'hui ?  
Eric : elle arrive cette apres mide  
Jenny : dan compte lui parler !  
Eric : encore  
Jenny : quoi ?  
Eric : il sont ensemble puis se separe on a le meme schema chez les parents.  
Jenny : je sais chez moi ils sont encore accro au van der woodsen.  
Eric : moi elle le cache mais je vois bien qu'elle ont encore des sentiments.  
Jenny : alors ma mere et ton pere. Dan et Serena.  
Eric : les parents puis les ainées.  
Jenny : les benjamin ne sont pas encore dans la listes couple humpfrey-van der woodsen.  
Eric : c'est une proposition.  
Jenny : non une affirmation  
Eric : je voulais te demander. Maintenant que tu laisse tomber la mode pour quelques temps. Tu reviens a constance ?_En parlant de ces projet de mode ; le visage de Jenny _c'était assombrie  
Jenny : mon pere a réussi a me faire réinscrire a condition que j'ai une bonne assiduité et un comportement normal.  
Eric : comme avant ?  
Jenny : oui  
Eric ; hier j'ai une idée folle qui te concerne dis moi ce que tu en pense. Meme si c'est plutot un projet.  
Jenny : qui me concerne. Ca m'intéresse.  
Eric : tu arrete le projet de mode mais tu n'arrete pas le mode pour autant.  
Jenny : non mais….  
Eric : je te propose de t'aider pour monter un vrai projet !  
Jenny : c'est vrai  
Eric : oui  
Jenny : merci_En meme temps qu'elle le remerciait elle s'était jeté au cou d'Eric . ils avait tout les deux un grand sourire au levres

**Attention queen B. little J revient en force avec un allié que tu connais tres bien. Litlle J , pour la queen B garder son trone n'est pas son principal soucis . queen B ; doit sauver le roi.****  
**  
Blair était devant le palace. Elle avait un air legerement apeuré et surtout tres concentré. Elle regardait toute les limousines et taxis pouvant passer devant et qui est plus s'arrêtant ou ralentissant devant le palace.  
Une limousine s'arreta devant le palace . Blair la fixa du regard quand un homme brun et charmant , ayant la trentaine en sortis. Et son visage s'affola quand elle le vit soutenir un Chuck mal en point. Blair se précipita vers eux  
_Blair : chuck !  
Chuck : Blair , degage !  
Jack : vous etes ?  
Blair : Blair waldorf , amie de Chuck  
Jack : bien  
Blair : il est shooté ?  
Jack : oui mais moins que hier  
Blair : il s'en remet  
Jack : oui Blair mais aides moi a le porter montons le dans sa suite evitons un scandale comme seul les New-yorkais savent faire !_  
Ils rentrerent Chuck dans l'hotel. Arrivé dans la suite de Chuck. Son oncle le posa sur un lit. Il s'eloigna et vit signe a Blair de venir.  
_Blair : oui ?  
Jack : lily m'a parlé d'une amie de Serena et de Chuck prêtes a tout pour lui ! je suppose que c'est toi ?  
Blair : certainement !  
Jack : je peut te demander une faveur ?  
Blair : allez-y  
Jack : je voudrai allez lily pour la rassurer mais peut-tu veiller sur Chuck quelques heure  
Blair : oui mais que lui est-il arriver ?  
Jack : il a essayé de se réconforter dans la drogues , l'alcool et le sexes thaïlandais !  
Blair : je vois. Digne de Chuck ?  
Jack : je ne sais pas je ne connais pas trop mon neveu.  
Blair : d'accord je m'occupe de Chuck._  
Jack sortit de l apiece des qu'il partit Blair alla vers Chuck et commenca a lui caresser le front.  
_Chuck : arrete !!  
Blair sursauta. _  
Blair : que veut tu Chuck je t'aides comme je peut.  
_Chuck : Blair degages !!  
Blair : non. Tu est en mauvais etat. Qui sait ce que tu pourrais faire !  
Chuck : Blair vas t'en tu n'est rien pour moi  
Blair eu son regard qui s'assombrit.  
Blair : d'accord je ne suis rien pour toi mais sache que je suis une de tes dernier ami qui se préoccupe de ton sort et que tu vas être seul et que tu risque de me_…  
Chuck commenca a l'embrasser mais Blair le repoussa.  
_Blair : ne joue pas a ca ! je ne suis pas comme c'est thaïlandaises et c'est autres fille que tu attires.  
Chuck : je sais ! tu es differente. Mais en faite_  
Blair secoua la tête tout a coup et regarda la piece.  
_Blair : Chuck as tu a boire ici ?  
Chuck : oui  
Blair : ou ?  
Chuck : je te le dirai que si tu m'embrase.  
Blair : Chuck on est pas en 5eme  
Chuck : je sais mais c'est marrant_  
Blair lui lanca un regard deseperé. Elle s'approche de lui mais au dernier moment elle attrapa son portable et envoya « viens au palace dans la suite de Chuck .B. » a Nate.  
_Chuck : tu n'est pas gentil  
Blair : tu as trop bu_Nate arriva.  
_Nate : Blair que se passe …  
Mais en regardant il vit Chuck.  
Nate : que lui est-il arrivé ?  
Blair : la bouteille  
Nate : il a décuvé ?_  
Le regard que blair lui lanca lui fit comprendre que non.  
_Nate : Serena ?  
Blair : quoi Serena ?  
Nate : c'est une experte dans ce domaine.  
Blair : et moi pour lui sauver la mise  
Nate : je men souviens .  
Blair : alors pourquoi Serena ?  
Nate : nous étions unis auparavant. Souvient toi avant le pensionnat . et puis on a tous était la l'année dernière quand georgina est venue foutre la vie de S en l'air. Meme Chuck et pourtant on s'en voulait lui et moi.  
Blair : bien je lui envoie une texto mais je crois qu'elle n'arrive que cette apres midi.  
Nat e : on emploie la même manière qu'avec serena ?  
Blair : oui  
Nate :appel le rooms et demandes des baggel et beaucoup d'eau fraiche . et demande leur de mettre une interdiction a l'alcool dans la suite des bass.  
Blair ok. _  
Elle s'approche du téléphone de la chambre pour prévenir l'hôtel. Quant a nate : il prit chuck par l'épaule.  
_Nate :allez vient mon pote !  
Chuck : non  
nate : chuck s'il te plais.  
Blair regarda nate se débattre avec chuck.  
Blair : chuck : il y a les fille du rooms qui vont bientôt arriver va les attendre dans la salle de bains._  
Nate la regarda et lui fit un sourire encourageant.  
Chuck était devant la douche. Nate poussa chuck dans la baignoire.  
_Chuck : eh ! fait attention archibald  
Nate : bien sur chuck tu me connais.  
Blair arriva.  
Blair : tu as commencé.  
Nate : non. A toi l'honneur !  
Blair : merci mais il y a deux douches.  
Nate : blair c'est méchant même venant de toi.  
Blair : on lui remettra les idée ne place deux fois plus vite._  
Tout en parlant elle lui ait mis la douche dans les mains. Elle régla la température et regarda nate.  
_Blair : a trois. _  
Nate acquiesça.  
_Blair : une , deux et … trois._  
Ils visèrent chuck avec leur douche . chuck sursauté et essaya de s'échapper mais les deux autres ne lâchait pas la douche ;.  
_Blair : chuck reste la ou je serai méchante  
Nate : il tien pas en place.  
Blair alla dans la baignoire.  
Nate : tu compte l'occuper?  
Blair : non juste le faire me désirer.  
Nate : tu est diabolique.  
Chuck : oh vous deux vous pourriez arrêter c'est froid.  
Nate : je crois que c'est bon !_  
Ils sortirent chuck de la douche.  
Chuck prit un peignoir.  
_Chuck : vous êtes fou ?  
blair : non !  
Chuck : que veut très chère blair.  
blair : je voulais juste t'aider mais bon tu as compris que tes derniers amis était la et que tu les traité comme les autres. Tu me déçois chuck bass. Sache juste que je ne serai pas toujours la pour toi_  
Et blair : partit en claquant la porte  
_Chuck : j'ai dit quelque chose ?  
Nate : je sais pas.  
Chuck : comment se fait-il que je sois ici ?  
Nate : soupira de quoi te souvent tu en dernier.  
Chuck : que je prenais ma limo devant chez blair._

**Oh ! Pauvre queen b !! le roi la rejette une fois de plus. Attention Queen B , il est pitoyable mais tu ne lui as pas dit 3 certains mot . Car d'âpres mes sources c'est le cas. Little J ; si tu veux le trône c'est maintenant**

Serena arrivé dans le hall bondé de l'aéroport newaks. Elle s'attendait à voir sa mère ou erik. Elle s'était imaginé voir dan avec un immense bouquet de fleurs. Mais non, une autre qu'elle connaissait très bien, sa meilleure amie blair. Elle l'a regarda et vit qu'elle avait l'air affolé.  
_Serena : blair!  
Blair : salut S ça va, bonne vacance avec Aaron?_  
Serena fut étonné de faire blair parlé aussi vite.  
_Serena : bien. Mais B. que se passe t-il ?  
Blair : chuck !  
Serena : mon très cher demi-frère a fait quoi, encore?  
Blair : vient j'ai la limo, je te raconterai-la ? Mais il a des ennuis.  
Serena : ok.  
Elles partirent_ dans la limo.

A Brooklyn, une femme blonde sortit d'un taxi. Elle avait les yeux caché derrière des grosses lunettes de les nouvelles collections channel. Apparemment elle ne voulait pas être vue ici. Elle entra dans une galerie d'art.  
_??? : bonjour, que puis-je fai.. Lily ? !  
Lily : bonjour rufus.  
Rufus : Lily pourquoi vient-tu encore une fois a brooklyn. On a peut –être un autre enfant ?  
Lily : je suis venue d'expliquer ça justement.  
Rufus : c'est pas très compliqué. Tu es tombé enceinte pendant que l'on était ensemble, tu me l'as caché et aujourd'hui tout refait surface.  
Lily : rufus c'est plus compliqué.  
Rufus : explique!_  
Lily ne lui répondit pas tout de suite dans sa tête, des souvenirs défilé.

Flash-back 

Une Lily apparemment plus jeune était entrain de sortir de la chambre de rufus lui aussi plus jeune. Elle avait l'air inquiet. A peine fit-elle 5 pas, qu'elle mit sa main devant sa bouche avec l'air d'avoir envie de vomir. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain.

Lily et rufus était dans des coulisses apparemment avant des concerts.  
_Rufus : tu es sur que ça va lil'?  
Lily : Oui, ma star.  
Rufus : je te pose cette question car tu as vomi toute la journée et que tu t'es plainte de nausée toute la journée.  
Lily : je pense qu'hier on a trop fait la fête, et que j'ai trop bu.  
Rufus : ok chéris. Je te vois après les concerts!_

Lily était devant une maison très chic. Elle y entra.  
_??? : miss Lily ?  
Lily : emilie , bonjour savez si ma mère est la ?  
emilie : oui mais elle ne va pas apprecier de vous voir comme ca  
lily : emilie je m'en moque _  
lily avait une tenue tres 80's tel une vraie groupie d'un grouope des années 80.  
Lily monta des grands escaliers et s'assit dans un salon de couleurs crème.  
Une femme arriva à son tour.  
_Lily ( avec espoir) : maman  
Célia ( froidement): Lily ! Que vient tu faire ici dans cette tenue ?  
Lily : si tu savais maman!  
Célia : Quoi, ce Humphrey ?_  
Lily éclata en sanglot. Célia se précipita sur sa fille en la réconfortant. Au bout de quelques minute Lily se calma.  
_Célia : que se passe t-il ?  
Lily : maman je crois que je suis enceinte de rufus._  
Célia resta bouche bée et ne dit plus rien durant un moment. Puis elle repris contenance.  
_Célia : de rufus?_  
_Lily : oui  
Célia : bon de combien de temps ?  
Lily : 3 mois  
Célia : ma pauvre fille, c'est bien trop tard pour avorter  
Lily ; je le sais bien maman. Tu es mon dernier espoir.  
Célia : je ne suis qu'une fournisseuse d'argent pour acheter de la drogue.  
Lily : mais maman!  
Célia : moi et ton héritage ou ton Humphrey et je te coupe les vivres!  
Lily : maman tu es.._  
Lily éclata en sanglot et sortit.

Dans un bus ; Lily et rufus discute.  
_Rufus : on a 4 dates de tournée en plus  
Lily : a géniale  
Rufus Lily que se passe t-il ?  
Lily : rien  
Rufus : dis moi ce qui se passe lil'.  
Lily :rufus je suis  
Rufus : tu es ??  
Lily : rien.  
Rufus : Lily  
Lily : rufus je sus désoler mais les escapes sur la route de notre pays sont finies;  
Rufus : comment ça ?  
Lily : il est temps que l'on vive chacun de notre coté.  
Rufus : tu me quittes ?  
Lily : oui désolé._  
Lily était dans une chambre luxueuse et sa mer arriva.  
_Célia : sa va ma chérie?  
Lily : oui  
Célia : j'ai tout arrangé. Une clinique va t'accueillir c'est en Provence ensuite tu pourras faire adopter ton enfant.  
Lily : merci maman._

Fin du flash-back

_Rufus : j'attends  
Lily : ma mère ma demandé a ce moment la de te choisir toit ou mon héritage et j'ai choisi l'héritage.  
Rufus : mais l'enfant?  
Lily : je suis partie en France. Las bas j'ai accouché d'un garçon.  
Rufus : je pouvais t'aider.  
Lily : oui mais j'aimais mes parents. Je suis désolé rufus  
Rufus : qu'est –il devenu ?  
Lily : je ne sais pas_

**Ah ! Les années 80, le bon groupe de musique, l'alcool et la drogue comme on voulait c'était très sexe, drogue and rock'n'roll. Certaine personne nous montre qu'elle n'est aussi blanches que ce qu'elle le laisse paraître. Cela peut-il arriver aujourd'hui ? Je ne sais pas?**

Nate et chuck était dans la chambre d'hôtel de ce dernier.  
_Nate : Chuck, je pense que tu devras t'excuser auprès de blair?  
Chuck : non  
Nate : vous allez continuer longtemps ce jeu ?  
Chuck : ce n'est pas a cause de moi qu'il a commencé, il me semble nathaniel.  
Nate : tu vas pas remettre ca sur le tapis.  
Chuck : en tout cas je le pense.  
Nate : chuck , ne dis pas que l'a ou vous en etes aujourd'hui est de ma faute.  
Chuck : peut-etre  
Nate : je l'ai pas laissé en plan a l'aéroport tu tout ce que tu as pu lui faire?_  
Chuck se tut. La porte s'ouvrit sur blair et serena.  
_Serena : sa va chuck ?  
Chuck : c'est bizarre je ne vois l'amoureux derrière.  
Nate : chuck!  
Serena : je crois que j'ai eu tort de venir.  
Chuck : la sœurette ne veut même pas aidé le frérot.  
Blair : serena s'il te plait pense à tout ce que l'on a fait pour toi avant.  
Serena : je ne l'oublie pas mais il est vraiment  
Blair : salop je sais j'en suis fait les frais.  
Nate : bienvenue au club!  
Chuck : je suis-la!  
Blair : justement, Bass tais-toi un peu. Tu m'énerves.  
Chuck la regarda avec espoir et envie  
Blair : n'y pense même pas.  
Serena : tu vois même elle ne te supporte plus  
Chuck : moi je ne fais pas fuir tout le monde, moins bien sur que je ne l'ai tue.  
Chuck faisait référence au sombre passé de serena.  
Serena : désolé blair mais la il est odieux. J'y vais _  
Nate et blair échangèrent un regard deseperé pendant que serena partais.  
_Nate : j'y vais  
Blair : bonne chance_.  
Il suivi serena.  
_Blair : content ?  
Chuck : de t'avoir pour moi oui!  
Blair : chuck!  
Chuck : tu ne veux toujours pas m'embrasser?  
Blair : non  
Chuck : s'il te plait! Eh ne part pas _  
Blair s'était levé.  
_Blair : chuck tu va me perdre, tu as perdu serena. Il n'y a plus que nate et moi et on en a assez. Moi surtout. Je ne suis pas ton jouet.  
Chuck : tu ne l'es pas.  
Blair : Prouve-le  
Chuck : je …  
Blair : Chuck, toi et moi c'est impossible !_  
blair partit en claquant la porte  
_Chuck : t'aime._  
La porte ne se recouvrit pas sur blair.  
Chuck s'empara d'une bouteille d'alcool.

_Oh! On dirait que chuck ne fait que des heureux. Tu viens de vexer la queen. Tout de même chuck tu les as dit à voix haute maintenant il faut affronter la queen B. c[a risque pas d'etre sans douleur/i]_

Jenny et eric étaient dans la chambre de celui-ci.  
[i]Eric : alors prete a te lancer?  
Jenny : oui  
Eric : alors on va commence par voir tout les modèles que tu as en croquis et ce que tu as déjà réalisé.  
Jenny lui montrait  
_Eric : lequel préfère-tu ?  
Jenny en sélectionnas plusieurs.  
Eric : alors tu vas tous les réalisé pour toi a ta taille.  
Jenny : pourquoi ?  
Eric : car tu vas poser !  
Jenny : quoi ?  
Eric : on va faire un book de tes créations pour que je les soumette a des amis de ma mère et que tu es un début et des relations pour intégrer le milieu.  
Jenny : oh eric. Mais serena ne pourrais pas poser?  
Serena était dans le couloir et elle entendit la phrase de jenny_.  
Serena ouvrit la porte.  
_Serena : vous voudriez que je pose pour quoi?  
Eric : j'ai eu envie d'aider jenny pour son projet  
Serena : la mode  
Eric : oui et je voudrai qu'elle fasse des création, qu'elle les porte pour faire des photo  
Jenny : mais toi tu pourras pas le faire?  
Serena réfléchit.  
Jenny : s'il te plait. Je tes vu avec eleanor c'était géniale.  
Serena : oui  
Serena : d'accord j'accepte .  
Jenny : merci S.. tu Passe chez moi demain pour que je te mesure.  
Serena : ok_  
Jenny partit.  
_Serena : tu vois beaucoup jenny je trouve.  
Eric : ça veut dire quoi ?  
Serena : que je suis contente pour toi et elle !_

Rufus et Lily étaient toujours a la galerie.  
_Lily : je compte ne pas le dire a serena et eric.  
Rufus : moi je veux leur dire  
Lily : non. Ils se voient trop!  
Rufus : alors on fait quoi?  
Lily : je compte faire des recherches.  
Rufus : d'accord tien moi au courant._

**Ah tiens! Les Humphrey et les van des woodsen s'unissent. Chose intéressante; mais dans cette histoire d'alliance que devient le garçon solitaire? C'est vrai ou es t'il passe ? je ne sais pas on l'a repéré prendre un train pour Hudson avec un sac apparemment chargés. Compte –il finir c'est vacance las –bas ? Apprend que certain son au bord du trou ou plutôt du toit!**

La nuit était tombée. Blair allait au palace après un appel de nate lui disant que la suite ne répondait pas. Blair marcha jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie plusieurs personne devant le palace avec la tête en l'air. Elle vit une chose qui l'effraya. Elle se mit a courir.  
_Blair : chuck!  
Chuck : Laisse-moi _  
Chuck était sur le toit avec une bouteille de whisky presque vide. Il était très près du bord.  
_Blair : Allez-vous-en. Je le connais._  
Les personne partirent.  
_Blair : descend!  
Chuck : non!  
Blair : sil te plait;  
Chuck : non i'm chuck Bass!!!blair : je le sais_  
Chuck finit la bouteille d'un trait. Il ce mi a tibuter près du bord a un moment il était presque au point d tombé!  
_Blair : chuck non!!_  
Seul sa bouteille tomba.  
_??? : mais tu es fou ??  
nate était arrivé sur le toit et avez empoignez son ami.  
Nate : blair je le ramène dans sa suite!_  
Blair partit dans les couloirs  
_Chuck : lâche moi nate!  
Nate : dans la chambre_!  
_Chuck : non  
Blair arriva.  
Blair : tu es fou chuck  
Chuck non!  
Blair : chuck toi et moi c'est fini nous ne sommes vraiment pas fait l'un pour l'autres. Du moins pour le moment._  
Chuck ne réagit pas.

**Ah! mon petit chuck la vie es cruel. Pour le moment. Yale va tout changer je pense a moins que nate redevienne le futur roi de la reine.**  
**Compter sur moi pour le savoir ****  
****Xoxo****  
****Gossip girl**


	2. 2eme episode

Hey upper East side, c'est gossip girls celle qui révèlent au grand jour ce que l'élite new-yorkaise se donne tant de mal a caché. Nous avons Chuck au bord du toit de son hôtel. Mais heureusement Queens B est venue à son secours avec l'ancien chevalier servant de celle-ci. Puis les deux males les plus convoites du lycée repartir chez Nate. Une chose cachée à B ? Jenny renter chez Serena et ne pas en ressortir de la nuit. Idolâtrèrent de S ou choses incestes avec le petit frère. Dan arrivé chez sa mère. Un simple bonjour ou il se cache du retour de Serena. Et n'oublie pas ce soir il y a la fête du nouvel an je sens que va être explosif.

Dans une maison, 2 garçons sont assis devant leur petit déjeuner.  
Chuck : Nate, laisse-moi partir  
Nate : non Chuck !  
Chuck : Nate !  
Nate non ? Enfin tu pourras peut-être sortir pour aller t'excuser auprès de Blair.  
Chuck : je me fous de Blair.  
Nate : a d'autres.  
Chuck ne répondit rien  
Nate : Chuck est ce qu'elle compte pour toi ?  
Chuck ne répondit rien.  
Nate : j'ai remarqué que depuis un certain temps tu couches avec moi de filles exceptées les filles de Thaïlande.  
Chuck le regarda. Nate soutenait son regard ce qui força Chuck à répondre.  
Chuck : Nate arrête d'être aussi perspicace, il est 7h30, j'ai la tète qui résonne en plus du mal de tète.  
Nate : c'est normal d'avoir mal a la tète. Tu as fait 3 cuites monumentales en 8 jours. 1 a l'enterrement de ton père, je ne sais pas combien en Thaïlande, 1 juste avant ton retour et une hier soir ou ta failli sauter.  
Chuck : Nathaniel, un conseil arrête. Tu n'es pas mon père.

Blair était Dans son lit avec un petit déjeuner a coté d'elle.  
Blair : Dorota, maman est rentré ?  
Dorota : non. Elle a été appelée à paris hier soir d'urgence.  
Blair : donc elle n'est pas la ? Et Cyrus ?  
Dorota : non mais…  
Blair : mais quoi Dorota ?  
Dorota Dansait un pied sur l'autre.  
Dorota : elle m'a dit qu'une surprise vous attendrez demain matin.  
Blair se releva visiblement intéressé.  
Blair : tu sais ce que sais ?  
Dorota : oui mais j'ai juré de ne rien dire.  
Blair : est ce que maman m'a laissé une robe ?  
Dorota : non.  
Blair : je veux une robe parfaites pour faire regretter Chuck de m'avoir fait ca  
Dorota : vous pensez que c'est une bonne chose, ca ?  
Blair : je ne vois pas d'autres solution, Chuck comprend deux chose, le sexe et quand je suis méchante. Mais je compte bien me venger de lui.

**Oh ! Queens B nous prépare t'elle une vengeance sur son roi. Laquelle ? Y aurait-il un certain Nate Dans ta vengeance. Allez Chuck dit 3 mots à Blair et elle a toi pour toujours**.

Serena marchait dans sa maison. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte, elle hésita à l'ouvrir puis finalement l'ouvrit. Devant elle, se trouvait une chambre avec deux jeunes gens étendu par terre en train de dormir, entourés de croquis de mode  
Serena : jenny, Erik debout !  
Les deux sursautèrent en entendant leur nom  
Serena : salut vous deux !  
Jenny : salut Serena !  
Erik : sa va ?  
Serena : oui  
Erik : pas trop triste à cause d'Aaron ?  
Jenny : qu'est ce qui se passe avec lui ?  
Erik : il a quitté ma sœur mais je sais pas pourquoi.  
Serena hésita.  
Serena : à cause de Dan !  
Jenny/Erik : Dan ?!  
Serena : il pense que je l'aime encore  
Erik : et ?  
Serena : et je ne sais pas !  
Serena était au bord des larmes. Jenny le vit.  
Jenny : Serena si on te mesurait.  
Serena : jenny, la, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Mais demain je te promets. La je vais plutôt aller faire du shopping avec B. tu veux venir ?  
Jenny : je pense as que B serait heures de me revoir.

Al**ors little J on refuse une séance shopping avec les 2 stars ? Sinon tu vas dire à ton frère que S est de nouveau libre ?**

Serena sortit de la chambre.  
Erik regarda jenny depuis un certain temps  
Erik : B est encore en colère contre toi ?  
Jenny : je pense mais je vais tester !  
Ils rigolèrent.  
Erik : tu vas le dire à Dan ?  
Jenny : je ne sais pas.  
Erik : moi je te dirai de lui en parlé. Serena a besoin de lui !  
Jenny : j'ai le feu vert du petit frère ?  
Erik : oui !

Serena se trouvait dans le salon des Waldorf. Blair descendait les escaliers.  
Serena : Blair  
Blair : salut S. sa va ?  
Serena : oui ca va. Mais toi sa va parce que tu as une mauvaise tète.  
Blair : Chuck !  
Serena : il a fait quoi ?  
Blair : bourré et a voulu sauter du toit du palace !  
Serena en resta bouche bée.  
Serena : il va bien. ?  
Blair : oui il est chez Nate !  
Serena : j'ai de quoi nous remonter le moral !  
Blair : un mec avec lequel je puisse rendre Chuck jaloux ?  
Blair l'avait dit avec un air entendu  
Serena : non mais du shoping pour ce soir et je suppose que des charmant garçons sont facilement trouvable pour nous.  
Blair : sur. On y va ?  
Serena : avec plaisir !

Nate est chez lui, tout en regardant ce que faisait Chuck, il répondit à son téléphone.  
Nate : bonjour Mme van der woodsen … oui et vous ?? … oui …. Oui il est la… il est venu chez moi c'était mieux pour lui … demain… je lui dirai... merci... au revoir.  
Il raccrocha.  
Chuck : qui c'était ?  
Nate : Lilly !  
Chuck : pourquoi ?  
Nate : elle s'inquiétait pour toi et demain il y a la lecture du testament de ton père.  
Chuck : Nate c'est soir la fête de Kati pour le nouvel an ?  
Nate : oui  
Chuck : j'ai besoin d'un nouveau costume et toi aussi Nathaniel. Direction magasin de costume.  
Nate : si tu veux. Tu compte faire tomber les filles pour te venger de Blair ?  
Chuck : tu me connais.  
Nate : oui et je te dis juste de ne plus faire de peine a Blair. Elle a suffisamment souffert.  
Chuck : pas que a cause de moi Nate !  
Nate : Chuck ne commence pas avec ca !

**Alors, Queens B et S vont faire du shopping comme Nate et Chuck. Coïncidence. Je n'y crois pas. Un chassé croisé peut-être ?**

Dan était chez sa mère à Hudson. Il observa une enveloppe de carton qu'il avait reçu lorsque qu'il était à new-York.  
Il se décida à l'ouvrir.  
Dan regarda le papier et le lu. Dessus était inscrit :  
New-York city  
Detective privé Andrew Tyler  
Pour Mr Bass Charles  
En ayant lut cela Dan regarda le document bizarrement. Il continua.  
Rapport d'enquête n°1458  
Objet : Lilly van der Woodsens et Rufus arrêta sa lecture. Un air surpris s'affichait sur son visage. Il voulut continuer.  
Lily van der woodsen donna naissance, le 10 mars 1988, à un jeune garçon à Montélimar en France. Elle quitta son amant, Rufus Humphrey suite à une demande de sa mère. Cette même mère qui l'envoya en France. Le jeune garçon fut en attente d'adoption. Il fut adopté par une respectable famille new-yorkaise de l'upper East side.  
Mme van der woodsen, n'a fait aucune recherche concernant cette enfant.  
Et des pages continuait sur la relation de son père et Lily Dan était abasourdi il vit un autre dossier  
New-York city  
Detective privé Andrew Tyler  
Pour Mr Bass Charles  
Rapport de l'enquête 1459  
Objet : enfant de Lilly van der woodsen et Rufus Humphrey  
Cette enfant née le 10 mars 1988 à Montélimar en France fut adoptée le 15 mai 1988 par la famille knorby. Cette famille n 'avait aucun enfant a cette époque. Ils ont actuellement 2 filles biologique, Elsa et Carla des jumels. L'enfant adopté se nomme Andrew. Il se trouve qu'il va à l'école privées non mixte st-judes, une école étant Dans les mêmes bâtiments que l'école privée non mixtes de constance billard Dans l'upper East side.  
Ce jeune garçon est Dans la même école que les deux enfants de Mme van der woodsen dont le fils est à saint-judes. De plus, Erik le benjamin de Mme van der woodsen est actuellement scolarisé à st-judes. Au si le beau fils de Mme van der woodsen, Charles Bass s'y trouve aussi. Les deux enfants de Mr Humphrey y sont aussi, Daniel Humphrey s'y trouve avec juste une classe de différence, la fille de Mr Humphrey, jennyfer est scolarisé à constance.  
Andrew a eu des contacts avec Serena, Daniel, Charles et très certainement Erik.  
Au cours d'un malencontreusement accident, qui se déroula l'année dernière, dans une piscine de l'école. Cette piscine fut ouverte par Serena van der woodsen qui possédait la clé suite à l'une de ses multiples aventures. A cette fête, toute sorte de substances illicites circulait. Un garçon c'est ouvert le crane Dans la piscine. Andrew fut ce garçon. Il eu un traumatisme crânien avec un fracture crânienne ouverte. Il resta à l'hôpital durant 2 mois. Suite a cela il suivi une rééducation de 6 mois. Son admission à l'université Harvard qui avait été faites sur dossier fut retardée à une date ultérieure. Se garçon fait maintenant de nombreuse croisière avec ses amis.  
Dan avait lu surtout les passages surlignait. Il était de plus en plus étonné.  
Il feuilleta rapidement les pages jusqu'à ce qu'un papier y tombe. Dan le ramassa et le lu :  
Humphrey, j'espère que cela va te faire comprendre des choses. Ton père ferait bien d'y jeter un coup d'œil ainsi que ta chère petite amie, Serena. Je pense que vous y apprendrez des choses.  
Chuck  
Dan se leva des qu'il vit la signature.

**Eh oui Dan. Un fils est prêt à tout pour son père. Tu devrais le savoir. Mais je suis bête c'est plutôt le père qui c'est sacrifier pour le fils Dans ta famille. Conseil : fait ce que nous dit le scare boys, c'est susceptible de faire un scandale et tu sais comme j'aime les scandales.**

Serena et Blair marchait Dans les rayons de chez Barney a la recherche de la robe parfaite et du garçon parfait.  
Blair : S, Dan il vient à la fête ?  
Serena : je ne sais pas  
Blair : bon recherchons la robe parfaite, on s'occupera du garçon parfait, âpres.  
Serena : avec plaisir, mais on c'est jamais  
Elles regardèrent des robes de diverses marques. A un moment Serena pointa du doigt deus garçons bruns au rayon des costumes  
Serena : eh B. regarde eux ils sont super mignon je trouve. Celui de gauche est pour moi, je te laisse celui de droite.  
Blair se retourna pour voir et vit …  
Blair : Nate et Chuck !! Et en plus tu me laisse Chuck !!!  
Serena re-regarda et constata que les deux garçons montrait été Chuck et Nate. Nate lui fit un petit signe.  
Serena : il y a 30secondes, il y avait 2 autres.  
Blair : peut-être mais je ne veux pas voir Chuck.  
Nate avançait vers elle, en tirant Chuck.  
Chuck : je ne veux pas la voir !  
Blair : laquelle ? Moi ou ta demi-sœur ?  
Chuck : Blair, ne joue pas à ca avec moi.  
Nate leva les yeux au ciel tout comme Serena.  
Nate : s. tu veux bien m'aider à choisir un costume.  
Nate sentait que leur présence était de trop. Serena attrapa le bras de son ami.  
Serena : avec plaisir, natie. J'ai besoin d'aide moi aussi.  
Les deux amis s'éloignèrent.  
Blair : ce n'est pas moi qui joue avec toi !  
Chuck : il n'y que moi alors d'impliquer ! Je suppose !  
Blair : oui ! L'année dernière, tu as joué avec moi, ensuite tu m'as abandonnée à l'héliport. La tu as tout gâché. Je pensais que tu avais des sentiments pour moi. Et bien non ! Tu n'as pas été capable de me les dire lorsque j'étais avec Marcus. Et jusqu' 'a maintenant je tes l'ai clairement fait comprendre mais toi non. Et puis a l'enterrement de ton pare.  
Chuck : et toi l'année dernière ? Tu n'es pas non plus toute blanche comme tu le voudrais !  
Blair : quoi l'en dernier ?  
Chuck : l'année dernière tu as joué avec moi. Tu as couché avec moi dans limo juste âpres ta rupture avec Nate. Ensuite on a été ensemble mais on se cachait, ensuite tu es retourné avec Nate, tu m'as ignoré puis tu connais la suite.  
Blair : Chuck Bass tu veux vraiment que je te haïsse !  
Chuck : comme ce je serai enfin débarrassé de toi !  
Blair : très bien dit que tu ne m'aimes pas !  
Chuck : Blair, je ne  
Blair avait les larmes. Mais Chuck se tut, incapable de le dire. Nate qui les avait observé arriva vers eux et les éloigna il prit Chuck par le bras.  
Nate : allez viens !  
Chuck : non  
Serena : b. viens  
Blair : non  
Nate : Blair tu ne vas rester avec un pourri qui t'insulte.  
Chuck : je n'ai jamais dit que je ne l'aimais pas.  
Blair : s, on y va ! On va en trouver autre part  
Serena : très bonne idée j'ai vue des chaussures superbes  
Serena fit un clin d'œil à Nate. Elles partirent, Blair toujours en larmes.  
Nate : tu es taré ?  
Chuck : non  
Nate : mon vieux, tu l'as pratiquement perdu !  
Chuck : malheureusement.  
Plus loin.  
Serena : B. sa va ?  
Blair : oui  
Elle séchait ses larmes  
Serena : j'ai une idée si on allait à la soirée entre filles ?  
Blair : très bonne idée.  
Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas vu ce qu'une jeune fille qui cherchait une robe avait filmé tout l'échange autour des robes et l'envoyait sur le blog de gossip girls.

**Ah lala, les disputes amoureuses entre Queens B et scarf boy. Très divertissant. Un scandale chez Barney comme je les aime !! Moi je dis que ce soir les excuse seront au rendez vous qui sais ce qui peut se passer a minuit !! Moi je serai tranquillement en train d'embrasser mon prince !**

**margotte a écrit:**

dans une piece tres decorée , deux jeunes filles sortirent de l'ascenseur une etait brune , l'autre blonde.  
blair : tien little J est ici.  
serena : oh laisse la.  
blair : en plus elle est avec ton frere  
serena : je sais.  
blair se dirigea vers jenny et eric malgré les protestations de serena.  
blair : alors little J le retour?  
eric : salut B  
blair : salut , eric.  
penelope , isbabel et hazel arriverenr.  
penelope : salut blair !  
blair : salut.  
penellope : que fait tu ici , little J ?  
eric : je l'ai invitée!  
isabel : on pouvait venir accompagné.  
blair lanca un regard noir a isabel  
blair : bon debrouller vous

blair partit.  
serena : b. voila chuck et nate .  
ils se dirigeait vers eux.  
nate : b , S .  
serena : sa va nate ? chuck?  
chuck : bien tes chere soeur des nouvelle de Dan ?  
serena : non mais je devrais en avoir ?  
chuck : oui!  
nate : chuck c'est enfin calmé.  
blair : pas trop tot.  
chuck ; un probleme reine ?  
blair : plus te concernant.

a ce meme moment tout les portables sonnerent.  
repere : cette apres midi , chuck et blair se disputait chez barney's.  
murmure : b et chuck se sont disputes.  
serena : oh mon dieu.  
nate : b , chuck regardé vos portables.  
chuck et blair regarderent leur portable.  
blair : c'est toi ?  
chuck : toi ?  
serena :aucun de nous quatre. les espions sont partout.  
une fille a qui blair n'avait jamais parlé s'avanca vers elle.  
fille : blair ?  
blair : oui tu es ?  
fille : alice farkas.  
blair : la soeur de kati ?  
alice : oui  
serena : elle est de retour ?  
alice : oui on vient d'arriver. kati se prepare.  
isabel : alice?  
alice : oui  
isabel : tu fait quoi ici ?  
alice : on est rentré.  
isabel : meme kati ?  
alice : oui. elle arrive  
isabel cria.

ah j'aime les fetes du nouvel an. tout le monde s'entend bien. meme notre roi et notre reine. j'ai entendu parler d'une tradition de minuit. celle ou a minuit on embrasse la personnes en face de soi. (queen and king moi je dit '). mais bon tout ne se passe pas si bien a new-york le nouvel an.

dan avait ses valises dans les mains et passé la porte du loft  
dan : papa , jenny !  
rufus : dan tu es la?  
dan : oui mais j'ai une raison.  
rufus : ta mere et le voisin ?  
dan : non toi et lily .  
rufus : quoi nous deux?chambre  
dan : serena et moi nous avons un demi frere.  
rufus : comment tu le sais.  
dan : chuck m'a envoyé un rapport d'enquete qu'il a fait.  
rufus : tu veut des explications je suppose.  
dan : oui.  
rufus je peut voir e rapport d'abort stp ?  
dan foullia dans son sac et en sortit les envellopes  
rufus : dan : va a la fete du nouvel an et amuses toi.  
dan ; tu en parleras a jenny ?  
rufus : oui  
dan partit dans sa chambre ce preparais.

la fete battait son plein. kati et isabel se retrouvait. dan et serena parlait. blair nate et chuck etait ensemble. jenny et eric ensemble.  
tout le monde : 30 ,29  
en effet on passait a la nouvelle année dans 28s. a ce moment la nate s'eloigna de chuck et blair avec une iddée en tete.  
tout le monde : 28 27 26 25 24 23 22 20 19 18 17 16 15 14 13 12 11  
pus que 10 secondes  
tout le monde : 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3  
chuck se rapprocha de B.  
tou le monde : 2 1 0. on est en 2009.  
a ce meme moment chuck et blair s'etait embrassé. mais il ne se lachait pas.  
ils n'etaients pas les seuls.  
dan et serena aussi.

ah le nouvel an , moment de retrouvailles amoureuses. mais bon ce n'est peut etre que temporaire.  
cela faisait 5 min que chuck et Blair s'embrassait. nate s'avanca vers eux.  
nate : blair , chuck  
il se detacherent en sursaut.  
reperé queen B et son roi en train de s'embrasser a la soirée du nouvel. somme nous repartie pour une nouvelle tpurmente amoureuse. lonely boy et serena s'embrasait. jenny et eric disparaitrent 10 min avant la fin de l'année derniere. mais ou sont 'il ? nate separait ses 2 amis ? jalous nate?  
comptez sur moi pour le savoir  
XOXO  
gossip girl.


	3. 3eme episode

Hey upper East side, c'est gossip girl celle qui révèle au grand jour ce que l'élite new-yorkaise se donne tant de mal a caché. On a vue Chuck et Blair s'embrassait au nouvel an mais un certain nate les as arreter. Jaloux nate ? Serena et dan s'embrassait aussi. Little j et erik disparaître peu avent minuit . Mais que se passe t'il entre tout les humphreys et les van der woodsen.

Dans le loft des humphrey un porte claqua. Une blonde en sortit et passa devant le bar.  
Serena : bonjour , Mr humphrey.  
Rufus : bonjour Serena.  
La porte claqua.  
Rufus : Serena ? dan !!!!!  
Dan sortit en courant de la chambre sa cravate a moitié ataché.  
Dan : oui papa !  
Rafus : que fait Serena ici ?  
Dan :ben devine !  
Rufus : dan je ne veut pas de filles a la maison. Surtout quand vous avez un frere en commun  
Dan : et puis papa , c'est que la troisieme personne appartenant a la famille van der woodsen qui dort ici ?  
Rufus : troisieme ?  
Dan : ben oui Lily pour toi. Erik pour Jenny. Puis ser  
Rufus : quoi ? Jenny et Erik ? JENNY !!!  
Jenny sortit elle aussi en uniforme.  
Jenny : papa ?!  
Rufus : Erik ?  
Jenny : quoi Erik.  
Rufus : vous deux vous lâchez les van der woodsen.  
Jenny : eh papa soit pas jaloux. On te laisseras Lily  
Rufus lui lanca un regard tres noir.

Devant constance , les eleves arrivait. Sur les marches se trouvait Blair entouré de toutes ses amis et de Serena.  
Blair : Serena , ne me dis pas que c'est reparti entre dan et toi ?  
Serena : si et Chuck ?  
Blair : tien Jenny et ton frere ?  
Blair montrait Jenny et Erik main dans la main.  
Serena : je sais mais je connais cette limo !  
Blair regarda , nate et Chuck en sortit. Ils se dirigèrent vers elles.  
Blair : je te vois en francais S ?  
Serena : oui. Mais pourquoi ?  
Chuck arrivé devant elle ainsi que nate. Pénélope ne la lâchait pas du regard.  
Chuck : ou vas telle ?  
Serena :elle t'évite fréro !  
Chuck partit a lui suite de Blair.  
Nate : dispute ?  
Serena :je cherche pas a comprendre.  
Chuck avait rapidement rejoint tira sur son bras ce qui la forci a se retourné.  
Repéré Blair warldorf et Chuck Bass apparemment en grande conversation.  
Blair : tu veut quoi Chuck ?  
Chuck : tu me demandes ca ?  
Blair : Chuck , je ne tes pas vue depuis 1mois.1 mois. Depuis que l'on est ressortié ensemble pendant 2 jours apres le nouvel an.  
Chuck : Je …  
Blair : Chuck tu t'envoie en l'air avec n'importe qui. Montre moi que tu tiens a moi si tu me veut.  
Chuck : Blair , je … je  
Blair : prouve moi que tu tiens a moi.  
Chuck : je te l'ai pas assez montré l'année derniere ?  
Blair : ca a finit avec une fille autre que moi.  
Chuck : Blair ecoute moi je t'en supplie.  
Blair : laisse moi j'ai cours.  
Blair partit rejointe rapidement par Serena plutot ettonée.

Alors scarf boy la queen b te met a l'epreuve ? je te le redis 3mots. Allez chez un multi-milliardaire faire des cadeaux doit pas etre trop dure mais est-tu sur que B ne veut que des cadeaux. Moi non .

Dans une agence d'adoption tres chic , Lily est assise en train de lire un magazine a coté de Rufus.  
Rufus : Lily tu sais que dan et Serena , sont ensemble ?  
Lily : oui. Un probleme ?  
Rufus : eux deux non mais Jenny et Erik oui.  
Lily baisa son magazine.  
Lily : mon fils Erik et ta fille Jenny ?  
Rufus : ils seraient apparament ensemble.  
Lily : elle te l'as dit ?  
Rufus : non , ton fils , le plus jeune ; a regulierement dormi a la maison.  
Lily : oh c'est leur projets.  
Rufus : leur quoi ?  
Lily : Erik a  
Elle fut coupé par l'arrivé d'une dame habillé tres classe.  
Dame : bonjour. Mr humphrey , mme Bass ?  
Lily/Rufus : oui  
Dame : bonjour je suis katleen beiger , je vous pris de bien vouloir rentrer dans mon bureau.  
Ils la suivirent et s'assirent sur des chaises face a elles.  
Dame : mme Bass, vous avez une demande  
Elle chercha dans ses papiers  
Dame : votre enfant est andrew knorby je crois.  
Rufus : excate  
Dame : vous etes le pere ?  
Rufus : oui  
Dame : car il est dit que le pere ne voulait pasde l'enfant.  
Rufus : mme van der woodsen ne voulait pas voir sa fille avec un musicien.  
Dame : bien. J'ai cru comprendre que vous souhaitez le retrouvez ?  
Lily : oui  
Dame : malheuresement c'est impossible. Ses parents adoptives ont refuse et andrew suite a un accident est encore sous tutel parentales pour un an.  
Rufus :accident ?  
Lily : le fete de la piscine l'année derniere.  
Dame : vous le connaisez ?  
Lily : ma fille Serena va a constance l'ecole pour fille adjointe a st-judes en classe de terminales et Erik mon fil a st judes en seconde.  
Rufus : mon fils daniel , en terminale a st-judes et ma fille Jenny en seconde a constance  
Dame : vous avez eu donc des conctat avec lui ?  
Lily : oui mais j'ignorais. De plus , je suis dans le conseil d'administration de constance-st judes.  
Dame : bien. Vous souhaiter une demande aupres des knorby ?  
Lily et Rufus se regadrent.  
Lily : j'accepterai volontiers. Rufus aussi.  
Dame : bien votre demande sera effectué au plus vite.  
Lily : merci.

Dans les couloirs de constance , une jeune femme a l'air perdu se baladait ou plutot cherchait la route. Elle vit deux jeunes fille devant un casier.  
Jeune femme : excuser moi ?  
Blair se retourna. Elle l'observa de la tete au pieds.  
Blair : tu veut quoi ?  
Jeune femme : je cherche le bureau de la direction.  
Blair : juste un chose ce n'est pas habillait comme ca que tu arrivera a te faire inscrire ici.  
Blair baisa la voix et s'adressa a Serena.  
Blair : ses chaussures sont kickers  
Jeune femme : un probleme ?  
Blair : aucun . a part tes habits peut-etre.  
Jeune femme :je vous redemande ou est le bureau de la direction.  
Blair : je suis Blair warldorf , delegues des terminales.  
Jeune femme : moi rachel carr et je suis la nouvelle…  
Blair : pennelope , hazel kati , isabelle venait.  
Les 4 filles s'approcherent d'elles.  
Penelope ( avec un air dedegneux) : vous etes ?  
Serena : une nouvelle rachel.  
Hazel : en kickers  
Isabel : tu en portais a quoi ? 2 ans peut-etre 3 .  
Blair : et encore  
Kati : tu souhaites allez ou ?  
Rachel : voir la directrice  
Blair : je vais t'indiquer le chemin.  
Rachel :merci.  
Blair : alors tu passes les grandes portes tu arrives dans la cours. Tu traverse la cour , rentre dans st-judes puis prend la derniere porte a gauche au bout du couloirs.  
Hazel :B , c'est les …  
Blair la vit taire du regard.  
Blair : et rentere y sans frapper , une secretaire vous attendra.  
Penellope regarda b qui lui fit un signe de tete plutot discret.  
Penellope : ne fait pas attention au pancartes. Tout a ete déménager recemment.  
Rachel partit  
Serena : Blair , tu l'as envoyé dans les vestiares de sports des garcon  
Blair : je sais.  
Isabel : ce sont pas les terminales qui font sport ce matin.  
Blair : oui . on va en francais ?  
Blair et Serena partirents.  
Reperé Blair warldorf et the a-list exerçant son autorité sur une nouvelle. Un conseil Blair :mefie toi.

les garcons de terminales était dans leur vestiaires. Dan était dans son coin , le plus possible de Chuck et nate qui était torse nu ( si seulement il le faisait dans la series :-D).  
Chuck : eh humphrey j'ai entendu dire que soeurete est toi c'était repartie.  
Nate : Chuck ne commence. Dan ignores le.  
Chuck : sinon il va comment le demi grand-frere , tu sais celui qui est aussi le grand frere de ta petite amie.  
Nate : quoi  
Entendu de la bouche de Chuck : dan et Serena aurait un grand frere commun.  
Chuck : oui Lily et son pere on un enfant. Dan et Serena n'auront pas tout l' porte s'ouvrit sur rachel qui avancait des papiers a la main . elle s'arreta devant nate.  
Rachel : monsieur , j'ai rendez-vous avec la directrice  
Nate : euh…Rachel leva la tete et regarda ou elle se trouvait elle recula vars la porte.  
Rachel : desolé  
Elle partit en courant.  
Anthony : bizutage de Blair ?  
Nate : certainement.  
Chuck : queen B est de nouveau au pouvoir  
Dan ( plus bas) : l'enfer sera la quand elle aura retrouvé son roi.  
Chuck : un probleme ?  
Dan : aucun.

Alors scarf boy, que vas-tu faire , meme brooklyn te dit de parler a quenn b. fais le a la fin.

Blair sortait du lycée avec serena. Elles etaient en grande conversation.  
Serena : je n'en reviens pas que tu aies dit je t'aime a chuck.  
Blair : c'etait il y a presque 2 mois mais le pire ca a etait par ce que je suis moi et tu es toi. Nous smmes chuck et blair. Blair et chuk.  
Serena : c'est sur.  
Blair : il m'enerve mais je peu pas m'en empecher.  
Serena : ouh la regarde un camion de fleuriste.  
Serena parlait d'"un immense camion du fleuriste le plus chere et le plus select de new-york.  
Blair : certaine fille on des petits amie intentionné.  
Serena : ou un ex.  
Blair : pourquoi tu dit ca ?  
Tout le monde la montrait. Le livreur s'avanca vers elle.  
Livreur : miss warldorf?  
Blair : oui !  
Livreur : j'ai une chose pour vous.  
Blair le suivit jusqu' a la camionnette. Il en sortit un immense bouquet de roses rouges formant un E  
Livreur : veuillez signez s'il vous plait.  
Blair signa.  
Serena s'approcha d'elle.  
Reperé blair warldorf recevoir un bouquet geant en forme de E. Un admirateur secret B?  
Serena : c'est qui .  
Blair regarda la carte.  
Blair , voici un jeu . un certain nombre de cadeau qui replacer tous ensemble formeront une chose. 1ere chose la lettre E.

Chuck

Serena : c'est trop romantique.  
Blair : oui j'avoue .  
Serena je ne le pensait pas comme ca.  
Blair : j'ai connu ce chuck.  
Blair avait un regard triste.

Nate et Chuck était chez dans la suite de ce dernier.  
Nate : attend si j'ai bien compris tu offre des cadeaux à blair. Tu comptes l'acheter  
Chuck : me faire pardonner et lui dire que je l'aime.  
Nate : wow! Chuck je ne te pensais pas aussi romantique.  
Chuck : tu ne veux pas demander a Serena ce que b. en a pensait.  
Nate : Chuck tu deviens romantique  
Chuck lui lança un regard noir.  
Nate : blair te change que tu le veuille ou non !  
Chuck : nate j'ai une question tu as postulé dans quelle fac finalement?  
Nate : j'ai postulé à Yale, Princeton, Brown, Dartmouth et Harvard  
Chuck : tu ne prends pas de risque. Ta pas pris Columbia ?  
Nate : je veux m'éloigner de new-York. Avec l'histoire de mon père. Et toi ?  
Chuck : Yale, une société secrète m'a contacté et appuie ma candidature. Brown et Harvard.  
Nate : Yale comme Blair. Moi je préférerai Brown ou Dartmouth.  
Chuck : ma demi-sœur comptait demandait Yale, Brown et Dartmouth.  
Nate : en quoi, le lieu ou vas Serena doit me concerner ?  
Chuck : tu aime bien Serena.  
Nate : Chuck arrête. Tu sais très bien que je vois Vanessa.  
Chuck : bien sur. Mais tu sais que l'on va bientôt les recevoir les admissions dans les universités.  
Nate : je sais. Mais c'est les prés-admission.  
Alors les gars, on parle de l'université. Je ne pensais pas que vous l'étiez. Scarf boy et notre très beau nate parle de nos bombes préféré ! Ouh la faite attention les filles.

Blair était chez elle. Elle mangé.  
Blair : Dorota. Pour le nouvel an tu m'avais parlé d'une surprise. Je ne l'ai pas eu. C'était quoi?  
Dorota : il y a eu des empêchements mais votre surprise devrait arriver dans une ¼ d'heure je pense. Allez-vous changer.  
Blair courut en haut.  
En bas Dorota installa deux assiettes supplémentaires sur la table.  
Blair redescendit.  
Blair : c'est qui ?  
Dorota : miss blair, allez fermez les yeux  
Blair s'exécuta. Le bip de l'ascenseur retentit au moment même ou blair ferma les yeux. Un homme brun s'approcha de blair.  
Blair : papa?  
Elle ouvrit les yeux. Et  
Blair : PAPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Blair sauta au cou de son père.  
Harold : ca va mon chérie ?  
Blair : oui. Et toi?  
Harold : très bien ma petite princesse!  
Blair : roman n'est pas la ?  
Harold : il pose nos affaires à l'hôtel.  
Blair : c'est pour moi, ce sac de chez Barney?  
Harold tenait un gros sac dans la main.  
Harold : non un livreur me l'a donné.  
Blair le prit et l'ouvrit. Il y avait une robe avec une carte qui disait :  
Voilà un autre cadeau B.  
La lettre cette fois ci est : t  
ChuckHarold : qu'est cette ma chérie ?  
Blair : un cadeau de Chuck.  
Harold : il va mieux depuis la mort de Bart.  
Blair : oui.  
Harold: tu es toujours avec lui?  
Blair : non mais je lui suis dit je t'aime  
Harold : et il ne ta pas répondu ?  
Blair : oui  
Harold : ma chéri si je suis la c'est parce que yale ma donné deux noms des 20 personnes admisse  
Blair : c'est vrai papa ?  
Harold : oui.  
Blair : j'y suis?  
Harold : tu le sauras demain. Ta directrice fera une annonce demain.  
Blair : papa s'il te plait !  
Harold : j'ai une autre surprise blair.  
Blair : c'est …  
Blair se coupa car l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur roman et un jeune garçon.  
Blair : c'est ???  
Roman : bonjour blair.  
Harold : ton frère!  
Blair : mon... quoi ! Papa  
Harold : nous avons adopté un jeune enfant que nous avons vu en visitant un orphelinat dans une petite ville provençal.  
Blair : s'approcha du jeune garçon  
Blair : bonjour, tu t'appelle comment ?  
Harold : jean cette fille est blair. C'est ta grande sœur.  
Jean : bonjour blair.  
Blair : tu as quel âge?  
Jean : 6 ans  
Blair : tu es grand  
L'ascenseur s'ouvrit encore une fois.  
Blair : papa c'est quoi encore la surprise.  
Harold : euh blair elle ce n'est pas moi.  
En effet, cette fois ci ce fut Chuck qui était sorti de l'ascenseur.  
Blair ne regardait toujours pas.  
Chuck : tu es très mignon.  
Blair leva la tète.  
Blair ; tu sais parler français?  
Chuck : oui moi je n'envoie pas la nouvelle prof dans le vestiaire des garçons.  
Blair : prof ?  
Harold : une prof dans les vestiaires des garçons ?  
Blair : papa excuse nous. Chuck dans ma chambre maintenant!  
Ils montèrent  
Blair : qu'est ce que tu fais la ?  
Chuck : je passe te voir plutôt que de passer la soirée au victrola et toi tu m'envoie bouler.  
Blair : désolé Chuck  
Chuck : a tu reçu mes cadeaux?  
Blair : oui et ton jeu est immanente  
Chuck quelle sont les lettres ?  
Blair : e et t.  
Chuck : en voici 3 autre a, i et un autre e  
Blair : Chuck !!  
Chuck : quoi ?  
Blair : e t ai  
Chuck : et alors?  
Blair : d'autres et tu m'as !  
Chuck : patiente mais je suis venue te voir pour autre chose.  
Blair : laquelle ?  
Chuck : j'ai postulé a Yale, ou plutôt une société ma contacté.  
Blair : et alors ?  
Chuck : est ce que tu vas me tuer si je suis pris a Yale.  
Blair : non. D'ailleurs mon père a deux nom d'admis a Yale  
Chuck : tu espère y être ?  
Blair : a ton avis?  
Chuck : on va voir ton frère ?  
Blair : avec plaisir Mr Bass.  
Elle lui prit le bras et ils descendirent.

Alors queen B est de nouveau ami avec son roi ou Chuck lui aurait-il dit 3 petits mots. A moins que un petit frère puisse tous nous émoustiller Ca je ne sais pas mais compter sur moi pour tout savoir.  
Xoxo  
Gossip girl.


	4. 4eme episode

Hey , upper east side c'est gossip girl. Celle qui revele au grand jour ce que l'elitenew-yorkaise ce donne tant de mal a cacher. Nous avons vu Blair et Chuck, ensemble chez elle, avec le nouveau frère de b. Nate et Chuck, parlait de leur université. Jenny et Erik ensemble. Lily et Rufus parlé de leur enfant. Eh, upper East side, j'ai entendu dire que les représentant de toutes les universités de l'ivy league sont venus annoncer les pris. J'espère que les choix vont concorder avec tous nos couples.

Blair était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner.  
Dorota : miss Blair un paquet.  
Dorota apporta à Blair un autre sac de chez Barney.  
Blair : de qui?  
Dorota : je ne sais !!  
Blair ouvrit, le paquet et vit une magnifique paire de chaussure ainsi qu'une carte :  
Ma très chère Blair  
Voici une des dernière lette : J et le caractère : '  
Blair : je t'ai  
Dorota : quoi ??  
Blair : appel, Serena et dis-lui que je la retrouve au lycée.  
Dorota : mais votre père…  
Blair : Dorota !

Devant constance, jenny et Erik parlait.  
Jenny : mon père a criait!  
Erik : pourquoi ?  
Jenny : car mon père a appris pour nous. Et qu'il ne veut pas  
Erik : il laisse bien Serena et Dan.  
Jenny : ils me cachent quelque chose en ce moment.  
Erik : maman aussi  
Jenny : ca m'intrigue  
Erik : moi aussi  
Jenny : on interroge chacun les parents.  
Erik : comme Dans les experts?  
Jenny : oui Manhattan!  
Erik et jenny rigolèrent.  
Serena arriva vers eux.  
Serena : hey, vous deux  
Jenny : salut Serena.  
Erik : tu as une chance pour l'université de ton choix.  
Serena : j'espère  
Erik : inventes-tu ton petit frère à venir à l'annonce?  
Serena : oui et même ta petite amie pour qu'elle puisse encourager son frère.  
Jenny : merci Serena.  
Serena : je vous vois toute a l'heure !  
Serena : partit vers Blair.  
Serena : hey B! Sa va ?  
Blair : oui papa est la!  
Serena ! C'est génial  
Blair : il a deux nom des admis  
Serena : tu ma l'air trop heureuse pou juste ca.  
Blair : Chuck m'envoie des cadeaux avec un jeu de lettre  
Serena : Et ce sont ?  
Blair : j-e-t-'-a-i-  
Serena : c'est tout ?  
Blair : s c'est beaucoup déjà!  
Serena : si tu le dis!  
Blair : bon, on va Dans l'auditorium?  
Serena : ouiLes filles se dirigèrent Dans l'auditorium.

Dedans, tout le lycée y était ainsi qu'un grand nombre d'adultes.  
Serena : il y a ton père  
Blair : je sais.  
Nate arriva vers elles.  
Nate : je viens de voir ton père B  
Blair : je sais, mon père est ici avec roman et jean.  
Nate et Serena : jean ?  
Chuck en arrivant : son demi-frère.  
Serena: explication!  
Blair : mon père et roman on adopté un jeune français de 6 ans.  
Nate : ok. Stressé?  
Ils lui lancèrent tous un regard.  
Nate : j'ai compris.  
Dan : vous vous parlez maintenant?  
Serena : eh Dan viens la.  
Blair mit son doigt Dans sa bouche et fit semblant de vomir en regardant Chuck et Nate.  
Nate (doucement a Chuck) : elle ta pardonne ?  
Chuck : oui  
Nate : plus.  
Chuck : ne tire pas le bouchon trop loin (Maurice)  
La directrice s'avança vers l'estrade.  
Directrice : chère et cher élèves de terminales de constance et de st-judes, représentant des universités de l'ivy league et parents. Bienvenue pour les admissions des terminales.  
Applaudissement  
Directrice : les noms seront dit et les sélectionnés auront mois pour confirmer leur venue.  
Bien maintenant passons au admissions de Columbia.

Blair : Serena, tu espère laquelle ?  
Serena : Yale, Brown, Harvard et Dartmouth  
Chuck : Blair, on risque d'être tout les ensembles. On est riches, populaires et beau.  
Blair : beau ????

Nate : calmez-vous  
Directrice : les noms pour Yale sont :  
Blair : taisez-vous !!!.  
Ils se lanceront tous un regard.  
Directrice: mlle van der woodsen Serena, Mr. Archibald Nate, Mr. Charles bass, Mlle Danielle Humphrey.  
Il y eut un rire.  
Serena : elle parle de toi  
Dan : Mme c'est Mr Daniel  
Directrice : désolé et notre dernière admis est Mlle Blair Waldorf  
Blair poussa un hurlement  
Directrice : miss Waldorf du calme s'il vous plait  
Blair : désolé  
Directrice : bien. Passons ensuite à Dartmouth, reçus Mr Nate Archibald, Mlle pénélope

Enfin on sait ou on va ! Tous a yale ? ca va être explosif !!

Tout le monde sortis de la salle.  
Serena : es tu contente ?  
Blair : oui. Et toi ?  
Serena : oui. Tu compte envoyer ta lettre immédiatement ?  
Blair : oui  
Serena : c'est génial que l'on ait la journée!  
Blair : tu vas voir Dan ?  
Serena : oui.  
Blair : moi je vais profiter de mon frère et de mon père  
Serena : ainsi que de ton nouvel ami  
Blair : heu ?  
Serena : Chuck  
Blair : ah lui  
Chuck : on parle de moi  
Serena : ou plutôt de ta nouvelle amitié avec b  
Nate : vous êtes amis ? Vous deux?  
Blair : je vous laisse discuter un petit frère m'attend  
Blair partit  
Serena : qui aurait pu croire Blair légèrement maternel ?  
Chuck : moi  
Chuck avait murmuré  
Nate : Chuck, tu as dit quelque chose ?  
Chuck : non

Blair arriva chez elle.  
Blair : papa!  
Harold : oui ma fleur  
Blair : JE SUIS PRISE A YALE !!!!!!!!!!!  
Harold ; je sais.  
Blair : et Chuck aussi !!!  
Harold souri quand il entendit la remarque de sa fille.  
Blair : er Serena et Nate.  
Harold : je sais moi j'vais le nom de Chuck et de Serena !  
Blair : papa je m'inquiète depuis super longtemps pour savoir si Chuck et moi on a une chance d'être a yale tout les deux et tu me le dis même pas ?  
Harold : ca candidature a été appuyé par la société secrète la plus select de Yale.  
Blair : ah !  
Harold : ton frère te cherche !  
Blair : il est ou ?  
Harold : Dans la salle de jeux.  
Blair partit Dans le couloir.

Dan arrive Dans le loft. La, se trouve Lily et Rufus.  
Dan : bonjour papa, Mme van der woodsen !  
Lily : Daniel !  
Rufus : tu n'as pas cours ?  
Dan : il nous on donné nos université.  
Rufus : et ?  
Dan: Yale, Harvard, Dartmouth ET Brown  
Rufus : félicitions.  
Lily : excellent Daniel et Serena ?  
Dan : yale, Harvard et Brown  
Lily : elle n'a pas eu Columbia ?  
Dan : ah si !  
Rufus : Dans as tu parlé des dossiers de Chuck a Serena ou jenny ou Erik ?  
Dan : non mais ….  
Rufus : ce soir ils vont venir diner et nous allons leur annoncé  
Dan en resta abasourdi.  
Lily : donc Daniel j'attends ace que tu feignes la surprise.  
Dan ; aucun problème  
Rufus : on l'a retrouvé !  
Dan : il était au lycée ?  
Rufus : oui et tu le connais.  
Dan : attends je parlais a Andrew sans savoir que en vérité je m'adressais a mon demi frère  
Rufus : tu connaissais bien Andrew knorrby ?  
La porte claqua.  
Serena : Andrew knorby ?? Je le connais. Attend c'est ton demi frère ?  
Serena regarda sans comprendre Dan puis Rufus puis Lily. Tous fuyaient son regard.  
Serena : on peut m'expliquer ??  
Rufus : Dan emmène Serena Dans ta chambre.  
Dan tira Serena part le bras.  
Lily : on fait quoi ??  
Rufus : on a une seule solution  
Lily : lui dire ?  
Rufus : oui

Ah ben dis dons s à découvert le secret parental ? Ce n'est pas bien, en plus on le connait tous Andrew. Serena je crois que le mot information t'appelle à corps et âmes.

Blair jouait à la voiture avec jean.  
Blair : tu aimes bien papa ??  
Jean : lequel, papa roman ou papa Harold ?  
Blair : papa Harold !  
Jean : oui ! C'est ton papa aussi ?  
Blair : oui je suis ta sœur.  
Jean : tu es ma grande sœur alors ?  
Blair : oui.  
Jean : c'est ton amoureux le monsieur !  
Blair : quel monsieur ?  
Jean : celui d'hier !  
Blair : Chuck ?  
Jean : le même que celui qui est a la porte !  
Blair se retourna. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouvait Chuck.  
Blair : Chuck !! Que fais-tu ici ?  
Jean : tu es venue voir ton amoureuse ?  
Blair et Chuck se regardèrent gènes.  
Chuck : ta sœur est moi c'est compliqué.  
Jean : ah ! Donc tu ne seras pas le mari de ma sœur !  
Chuck regarda Blair.  
Chuck : un jour. Enfin je l'espère.  
Jean : et toi Blair ?  
Blair : yale !  
Jean : qui ?  
Blair : l'école ou je vais aller.  
Jean : ah mais tu n'as pas répondu a voudrai tu te marier avec Chuck ?  
Blair : peut-être mais tout dépend de lui. Tout a toujours dépendu, dépend et dépendra de lui.  
Jean : c'est compliqué.  
Blair oui mais a ton âge c'est facile.  
Jean : je n'ai pas d'amoureuse moi !  
Chuck : mon petit pote tu veux des conseils de pro ?  
Jean : oui  
Blair : Chuck Bass je t'interdis de donner des conseils de dragues à mon petit frère !  
Chuck : oh calme Blair. J'allais juste lui dire de trouver une fille sincère et qu'il apprécie. Belle aussi.  
Harold arriva.  
Harold : à Chuck tu es la. Heureux pour yale ?  
Chuck : oui  
Harold : Blair je vais le surveiller je te laisse avec …  
Blair partit accompagné de Chuck.  
Dans le hall.  
Blair : tu veux quoi ?  
Chuck : voir ou tu allé ta candidature pour être sur que l'on ne se retrouve pas ensemble.  
Blair : yale.  
Chuck : étonnant.  
Blair : mais tu sais ca ne me gène pas que l'on soit ensemble.  
Chuck : ca ne te gênerait pas de me voir tout les jours sur le campus.  
Blair : non et tu sais pourquoi ?  
Chuck : pourquoi ??  
Durant leur échange il s'était rapproché.  
Blair : tu le sais.  
Chuck : oui et je voudrai justement te …  
Il fut coupé par l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrit sur Eleanor.  
Eleanor : oups désolé.  
Il s'était éloigné  
Blair : maman !  
Chuck : b je vais y aller je te vois demain ?  
Blair : oui.  
Chuck partit.  
Blair : beau voyages ?  
Eleanor oui  
Blair : raconte.  
Éléonore : avant un coursier m'a remis ca !  
Blair vit une enveloppe. Elle l'ouvrit et lut :  
Cher Blair, a 8 heure ce soir une limousine t'attendra. Mat tes nouvel chaussure ainsi que ta robes. Le jeu prendra fin ce soir.  
Chuck  
Eleanor : c'est de ?  
Blair : Chuck !  
Éléonore : Chuck ?  
Blair : alors ….  
Blair raconta à sa mère  
Alors b on va aller au rendez vous ou on va poser un lapin a Chuck !

Serena sortit de l'ascenseur des warldord. Elle dégoulinait d'eau car la pluie s'abattait sur new-york. Une tornade brune l'attrapa et la fit monter dans sa chambre.  
Serena : blair que se passe t'il?  
Blair : chuck !  
Serena : quoi chuck ?  
Blair : il me donne un rendez vous surprise !  
Serena : c'est geniale B.  
Blair : il veut me donner les derniere lettre du jeu et je dois porter les cadeaux.  
Serena : montre moi les.  
Blair sortit les deux boites de son dressing et les mit devant s qui les ouvrit.  
Serena : blair c'est magnifique.  
Blair : je sais.  
Serena : et c'est quoi les lettre? La je me sens prete a reflechir.  
Blair : j-e-t'-a-i-m  
Serena : je t'aime  
Blair: moi aussi serena  
Serena : moi aussi . mais je veut dire le message de chuck.  
Blair : connaisant chuck , ca doit etre plus pervers.  
Serena : si tu le dis. Essaye la tenue. Je vais te preparer.  
Blair : serena , il vient me chercher a 20h , et la il est 5h  
Serena : essaye les habit ensuite tu verras.  
Blair partit les essaye. Elle revint 5 min apres.  
Serena : blair tu es magnifique.  
Blair se regarda dans un miroir.  
Serena : c'est moi qui suis folle ou c'est tes mesure exactes ?  
Blair : si.  
Serena : comment les ast-il eu ?  
Blair : j'ai commandé une robe chez barnays il y a deux semaines.  
Serena : je comprend tout. Maintenant tu les enleves et tu vas te lavé.  
Je savais queen b belle mais la avec les habit de chuck fait sur mesure. Elle l'ai deja. En plus serena la prepare. Chuck prepare les lunettes de soleil , blair rique d'etre eblouissante et de mettre du olil dans cette pluis soudaine.

Erik et jenny etait sur le lit de erik. Ils parlaient.  
Erik : jenny , pour demain tout est pres. Serena et les mannequins . tes habit sont pres. Prete a jouer les femmes d'affaires?  
Jenny : oui mais j'ai peur.  
Erik : eh il faut pas ! je serai la!  
Jenny : heureusement  
Erik : tu pensais vraiment que je t'abandonnerai pour se projet .  
Jenny : non  
La porte s'ouvrit sur lily.  
Lily : erik! Ah tien jenny tres bien que tu sois la !  
Erik : tu veut quoi maman ?  
Lily : ce soir on va manger au restaurant avec rufus. Jenny tu viens.  
Eirk : ok  
Lily sortit.  
Jenny : c'est bizare.  
Erik : completement!

Dan etait dans un café , l'ai d'attendre quelque chose. Un jeune femme arriva.  
??? : bonjour dan!  
Dan : bonjour , rachel.  
Rachel : ca va ?  
Dan : oui  
Rachel :alors je tes appelés car je me sens mal depuis l'incident des vestiaires.  
Dan : oh ce n'est pas grave.  
Rachel : c'est sur que de voir des hommes de 17 ans a moitie nui est tres agreable pour une jeune femme de 22 ans.  
Dan : que 22 ans ?  
Rachel : evidemment. Et tu m'a tapé dans l'œil.  
Dan : commant ca ?  
Rachel : car tu es beau et excellent ecrivain.  
Dan : je suis avec serena  
Rachel : tu parles , hier je l'ai vu batifolé dans les vestiaires avec un nate je crois;  
Dan : oh mon dieu  
Rachel : oui je saisIl c'etait tout les deux rapproché.  
Rachel : vraiment ?  
Dan : oui  
Rachel embrassa dan. Nelly etait dans le bar et sortit son portable te pris une photo.

Reperé : garcon solitaire embrassant la nouvelle prof et ennemi de blair. Attention garcon solitaire.

Blair sortit de la salle de bain. Elle portait sa robe ainsi que c'est chaussure. Serena l'avait preparé.  
Serena : blair tu es magnifique.  
Blair : merci s.  
Serena : il ne manque plus que les bijoux.  
Blair alla chercher un enorme boite.  
Blair : tiens.  
Serena : c'est lequel le collier de chuck ?  
Blair sortit le collier que chuck lui vait offert a son anniversaire , l'année derniere.  
Serena le mit a blair.  
Blair : c'est …  
Elle fut coupé par une tornade .  
??? : blair , j'ai besoin de toi.  
Blair : que veut-tu nelly ?  
Nelly : on a un probleme  
Blair : penellope ne peut pas le régler ?  
Nelly : je sais pas.  
Blair : montre  
Nelly pas ici.  
Blair : nelly ce n'est que s  
Serena : oh je dois y aller je vais au resto avec maman et les humphreys.  
Elle partit en souhaitant bonne chance a B  
Blair : bon c'est quoi ?  
Nelly lui montrit la photo.  
Blair : probleme. Rien! Pas un mot.  
Nelly : ok  
Blair: meme pas a ^pennelope ou hazel ou kati ou isabelle  
Nelly : oui  
Blair : tu peut y allerNelly partit et dorota entra dans la chambre.  
Dorota : miss blair une voiture vous attend en bas!  
Blair : j'arrive.  
Blair partit.

Pennelope etait avec hazel , kati et isabelle dans un restaurant. Nellly arriva en courant vers elles. Pennelopes la vit  
Pennelope : nelly tu n'est pas invité!  
Nelly : je sais mais j'ai un scoop  
Hazel : c'est?  
Nelly : dan trompe serena  
Kati : quoi ?  
Isabel : dan et qui ?  
Nelly : carr la nouvelle prof.  
Penelope : preuves?Nelly lui montra la photo.  
Hazel : qui est au courant ?  
Nelly : blair  
Pennelope : elle a dit quoi ?  
Nelly : de ne pas le montrer et de laisser tomber  
Pennelope : on laisse tomber .  
Isabe : on l'envoit pas sur gossip girl ?  
Pennelope : le moment viendra  
Kati : on previent s ?  
Pennelope : non mais  
Hazel : little J ?  
Pennelope : oui  
Hazel : on emploie les petit freres et sœur?  
Pennelope : exactement

Oh mon dieu ! little j et le petit serena mit a contributions pour un mauvais coup. Aie.  
Mais faites gaffes le fille , blair est la reine et elle n'aime pas les coup dans le dos. Et puis la reine pourrait tres bien retrouver son plus fort allié dans peu de temps , genre ce soir!

Une limousine s'arreta devant un restaurant. Blair en sortit. Un portier s'avanca vers elle.  
Portier : venait miss warldorf !  
Blair le suivit jusqu'à l'interieur du restaurant qui etait bondé. Le portier traversa la salle jusqu' aune table ou se trouvait chuck. Il se retourna;  
Chuck : a te voilà blair je pensais que tu ne viendrai pas.  
Blair s'assit.  
Blair : je ne louperai pas chuck bass  
Chuck : cette robe te va tres bien b.  
Blair : merci  
Chuck : tu as faim ?  
Blair : oui  
Chuck fit un signe a un serveur.  
Blair : le jeu se termine donc se soir ?  
Cuck : oui mais nos avons beaucoup de chose a fêté.  
Blair : comme ?  
Chuck : nos admissions a yale , ton frere  
Blair : merde  
Chuck : quoi ?  
Blair : papa et maman son a la maison avec roman. Jean va pas comprendre  
Chuck : mais si  
Blair : yale.!  
Chuck : tu vas valider ton admission  
Blair oui et toi  
Chuck : certainement .  
Un serveur arriva avec une bouteille de champagne et une entré.  
Blair mangé un desert avec chuck. La bouteille de champagne avait diminué. Ils finirent de mangé.  
Blair : alors c'est bientôt fini le jeu ?  
Chuck : oui  
Blair : j'attend  
Chuck : pas la peine d'etre mechante!  
Blair : bon apres le je t'ai c'est quoi ?  
Chuck : tu les as remis dans l'ordre ?  
Blair : serena  
Chuck : elle le sait ?  
Blair : pour toi nate je suppose?  
Chuck : oui  
Blair : je veut les lettres  
Chuck : bien  
Blair le regarda.  
Chuck : un e  
Blair c'est tout?  
Chuck : non un t  
Blair : et ?  
Chuck : c'est tout  
Blair comprit  
Blair : te moque tu de moi ?  
Chuck : nonBlair : prouve le  
Reperé : notre queen a des doutes sur scarf boy!!!!!!  
Chuck : je t'aime blair  
Chuck l'avait laissé échappé dans un murmure. Blair en resta bouche bée  
Chuck : je t'aime blair warldorf. Et tu le sais. Je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai pue de faire de mal.  
Blair : oh chuck!  
Blair avait les larmes aux yeux.  
Chuck : sa va ?  
Blair ne lui repondit pas mais l'embrassa .  
Blair : ta suite maintenat !  
Chuck : la limo est plus pres !  
Blair : les deux!

Alors ca ! scarf boy est devenue king c. maintenant queen b a un roi avec qui régnée. Attention explosif dans l'air. Des explosion d'envie , de sexe et de mauvais coup. Attention upper east side king et queen sont tres puissant !!  
Xoxo  
Gossip girl[i]


End file.
